landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
User Interface
A User Interface (UI) is made up of elements on your screen (buttons, windows, etc.) that you (the user) interacts with to play the game, to carry out various tasks, or access information. Landmark has several UI elements and two modes. #Adventure Mode - this UI minimizes screen clutter to make tasks like socializing and mining easier. #Build Mode - a UI mode that maximizes easy access to all of the tools and features player need to focus on the creative process of building on their build sites. June 2016 UI As more features are added, elements of the UI may change. For example, the developers have stated more than once that a mini-map will be added as a UI element in the future. The Adventure UI Features The main UI can be thought of as everything you can see on the screen as soon as you log in to the game. Interacting with various elements will open additional UI elements. The elements in the image at the top of this page are labeled with yellow letters for to help describe them in the table below. :Note: not shown above/listed below - in the upper right hand corner of the screen you will see two icons: *The icon of an eye will open the Watch List. The list, which will then open on the right side shows any Achievements and Recipes you are currently tracking. *An !' (exclamation point) icon will open a window with notifications, like any friend requests or allow you to open mail you have received (without going to a mailbox). A Several game features and systems can be accessed from the area labeled with this letter in the image above. :Moving left to right, top to bottom you will find: *'Game Options, represented by The Landmark logo icon - when clicked it will open the game Options, like settings for your graphics, music and sound effects volumes, and so on. In addition, you can toggle the frame that surrounds claims on and off from within the many options found here. *'Marketplace', represented by the shopping cart icon - clicking this will open the Marketplace, from which you can buy extra Lumens, Designs created by your fellow players, and more. *'The Showcase', represented by the stage lights icon - from here you can browse all of the Build Sites players have published and travel to them. *'Inventory', represented by a backpack icon - as any long time gamer might expect, it hold all of your items. See the Inventory page to learn how it differs from the bags typically seen in other games. *'Notifications', represented by the exclamation point - click this is you have incoming mail *'Friends List', represented by the silhouette of two heads - used to toggle open your friends list to see who is online that you know *''Social Media'', represented by an eye icon - editors blanked on this icon BRB *'Travel', represented by the blue crystal - clicking this will open a menu of travel options. To learn more about this see the Spire page, as one aspect of this feature behaves like a "spire anywhere". :Directly beneath this icon tray: *'Lumens' similar to in-game currency, this shows the sount a character has. See the main Lumens page for details, but these act like an in-game currency of sorts. The +''' sign to the R of the count also open the Marketplace, but queues up Lumens for purchase. B The Goals list helps players track tasks they have added using the Journal C The Chat window - it has several tabs to help keep chat tidy and easy to follow. D The Hotbar in which players may drag and drop Gear and Equipment they want to use quickly and easily. In the example image, a sci-fi themed weapon is equipped in slot 1. To use anything equipped in the hot bar, players can press the corresponding number on their keyboard. E A charcater's health and energy are found in these two bars. Should you take considerable damage while out in the world from fighting monsters or by taking a considerable fall in a chaos cavern, the outer edge of your screen will also flicker in red. F :This UI element will '''only show all of these icons when a players is on their own Build Sites or on one to which they are granted the right access level. Several game features and systems can be accessed from the area labeled with this letter in the image above. :Moving left to right, top to bottom you will find: *''Reserved for UI icon, name, and function details.'' *''Reserved for UI icon, name, and function details.'' *''Reserved for UI icon, name, and function details.'' *Person Icon - this can be clicked to switch to First Person mode while on your build site *Winged Person Icon - clicking this allows your character to levitate (fly slowly) while in Build Mode *Reverse Camera Icon - allows you to flip the camera to include your character in screenshots on a build site *Camera with Wings Icon - allows for fly-through mode, which is useful when making videos or taking some screenshots of you build site. *Play/Pause button - this is used to turn Play Mode off with Story Tool props *Tool Icon (far right) this can be clicked to toggle to Build Mode G :This Element will only show while you are on any build site The drop-down to see a build site's owner's name, title, information or welcome message and so forth. Build Mode UI This topic is too robust for this page. :See the 'Build Mode' page to learn more about it. Inventory Press i''' to open your carried inventory. Withing, you'll find one tab for the typical carried items, one for the resources you gather and an area that show the items your character currently has equipped. If you see an on-screen message or receive in-game mail to alert you to Overflow, it will be found in a limited-time tab that looks like the face of a clock. You have (approximately) 48 hours of logged time to move the overflow items to the bag tab or they will be destroyed. :To learn more about this topic and static storage like vaults, see the 'Inventory page.'' Map The Map can be accessed by clicking the compass icon (see the table above, labeled as letter D) or by pressing M for Map. See the image to the left of the map. Note the checkbox at the top labeled "Show Claimable Land". Clicking it will make the red areas shown in the example image appear. *The larger red squares are land other players have Build Sites already, while the smaller red areas are the openings to caves. *The orange flags represent claims on which you can not build and have little to no permission to interact with props, while the blue flags are "friendlier" and you may have additional privileges. See the Claims page for details on permissions and security setting for details. *In the center of each map is a large blue icon; it is the Spire you must use to travel to other Servers and Islands. Additional UI Elements In most cases, additional UI elements that open when you are interacting with specific features and engaging in specific activities will be described on pages focused on that topic. For example, many of the windows you'll see when crafting will be shown within that page. * ALT-f - Enables PING monitoring window Further Reading If you are new to the game you may want to read about the related topics: *Commands List - a list of the / commands (slash command) you can use in Landmark. *Controls - a list of all of the keyboard shortcuts you will use in Landmark. Category:User Interface Category:Guides